MariaxHolic
by BlueCheeseBallsack
Summary: Maria recognizes some unfamiliar emotions towards Kanako... (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kanako was changing into her pajamas in the bathroom adjacent to her dorm room, when suddenly; a pounding fist on the door startled her. "Hurry up _Tokyo Tower, _I need to take a piss", Mariya-kun's masculine voice growled through the door. It had been about two months since Kanko transferred to Ame no Kisaki, an all-girls catholic-based academy. It had also been two months since she had a fateful run in with the spawn of Satan, Mariya. She found out his secret; that he was actually a male, when she went to see him at the archery grounds and caught him getting un-dressed. 'He's a sadistic cross-dressing bastard with a god-complex,' Kanako thought irritably. He intentionally tries to make Kanako's life miserable, in her eyes, and succeeds in doing so. He'd been following her around and even forced, Ryuken-sama, her original roommate, to switch rooms because he wanted to monitor Kanko 24/7 to make sure she didn't spill his dirty little secret. The only reason that he does cross-dress is because it's apparently a competition between his twin sister, Shizu(the actual Mariya), and him to see who would get caught first. Kanako found them both out, but it was overlooked. Currently Mariya and Shizu were competing for chairmanship, in place of their Grandmother, over both the female and male divisions in Ame no Kisaki. Kanako wasn't so sure if Mariya truly wanted chairmanship over the schools, either way, it didn't concern her. She preferred Mariya's sister over Mariya any day, though. She was the exact opposite of Mariya personality-wise. The only thing Shizu and her brother had in common was their looks, and the only difference between them look-wise was the obvious reasons, and that Mariya had a mole below her left eye, while Shizu had one below her right. Kanako and Shizu had something in common as well, and that cherry on top of the icing was that they both despised boys.

Kanako halted her thoughts as she opened the door, once she was finished getting dressed. "Finally! Move it sow!" Mariya budged through Kanako and shoved her out, closing the door behind him. Kanako sighed, now used to the hurtful words. She looked up and spotted Matsurika, Mariya's maid, sitting cross-legged on Mariya's bed. She was constantly ridiculed about her height and weight by the two sadists. Matsurika wasn't _as _harsh, but still… words hurt.

Kanako stood at 5'9" and was slim, but her weight was greater than the average-sized woman, because of the difference in height and weight distribution. People had teased her enough at her old school and they called her every name in the book that coincided with it.

She didn't wait for Matsurika to insult her; instead she collapsed on her own bed. She turned over and gazed at the ceiling. She had come to this school to find true love… with a woman. Out of all the beautiful women that attended the academy, none seemed to be romantically interested in the same sex, which put quite a damper on Kanako's plans. 'Maybe I still have a chance with Shizu…' she mused. She began to think about the time she was fortunate enough to see Shizu naked during physical examinations. Blood began to trickle from her nose. 'What a sight that was…' she thought blissfully.

"Oi, pervert," Maria, who had just exited the bathroom and was now in his pajamas, interrupted her train of thought.

"Hmm…?" Kanako responded dreamily.

"Clean up your nose, fool," Mariya demanded with a hint of disgust in his tone.

Kanako reached over and grabbed a Kleenex from its box that rested on the desk to her right and wiped her nose.

"Hey, by the way… what was that mark on the calendar on tomorrows date for?" he questioned, motioning towards the calendar on the wall above the desk.

Kanako shot up, "Tomorrows the seventh already!"

"I'm aware. You didn't answer my question, though," Mariya said impatiently.

"It's… my mothers date of death. I was planning to visit her grave tomorrow," Kanako answered wistfully.

Mariya looked thoughtful for a second, he had forgotten that Kanako's mother had died, though it had been brought up on a couple of occasions.

"Would you… like to come with me?" Kanako asked reluctantly. Maria blinked; he had not expected the offer.

"It's strange for me to ask, sorry… I just… thought I'd offer," Kanako's usually earnest eyes were now filled with sorrow. Mariya felt an unfamiliar emotion in the pit of his stomach from viewing Kanako in her current state. 'What is this feeling…? Sympathy? No! Why would I feel sympathy for this perverted predator?' Maria was too preoccupied in his internal battle with his emotions that he didn't give Kanako an answer.

'Mariya…?" Kanako spoke softly.

"What!" he growled, upset at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. Kanako was startled by his sudden outburst and hastily looked away. "Nothing I guess…" her voice cracked, and she felt surprisingly hurt despite the fact that Mariya's harshness was to be expected. Pink brushed lightly on her cheeks, she hoped that Mariya didn't pick up on the hurt in her tone. She fumbled with her sheets and got under them, squeezing with her eyes shut, causing the moistness that formed in the rims of her baby-blue eyes to spill over.

Mariya instantly felt another unfamiliar emotion build up in the pit of his stomach. He had noted that he hurt Kanakos feelings, but he's done that before and got a kick out of it! Why was this time different…? He let out a frustrated sigh and climbed into bed. Matsurika then stood up to leave.

"Shut off the lights on your way out, bitch," Mariya snapped. Now under normal circumstances, she would have ignored his request because of the "bitch" remark, but something told her that now wasn't the time to pour gasoline on the bonfire. She complied and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Theres more to come, I actually have more, but if I get reviews I'll post more quickly ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mariya slipped on his shoes. "Matsurika, let's head out." Matsurika raised an eyebrow at Mariya. "Do you even know where her mother's grave is located?"

"Of course not," Mariya stated simply, while buttoning up his jacket. Matsurika gave him a look and waited for him to clarify his intentions. "This morning I placed a chip in her jacket that acts as a tracking device and…" he stretched the "a" vowel in "and" as he spoke and then reached in his pocket to pull out a black device. It had a screen on it with a map of the city and a little pig icon moving towards its destination.

"You're a genius," Matsurika stated blandly.

"No point in stating the obvious, Matsurika," he beamed, reaching for the door handle.

"But why didn't you just ask to travel with her?" Matsurika asked suspiciously. Mariya stopped dead in his tracks. His true reasoning was that he didn't want to have to speak directly to Kanako's face, at least for a little while, until he'd rid of any "emotions" he felt towards Kanako. He unrealistically hoped for this to happen in a matter of a few hours. All the while, he felt compelled to see Kanako's mother's grave. He, of course, was not going to tell Matsurika why he chose to do what he did, he just lied like he always did, "I had already spent so much on this nick-knack, and I find it so entertaining to see the sow ironically in the form of a pig moving across a screen. I figured that we might as well put it to a good use. It's like I am a butcher chasing after a squealing, helpless piece of meat!" He grinned darkly and laughed maniacally.

"Oh, Mariya, evil as always," she commented, her face expressionless, as always.

(Time Lapse: Kanako's Mother's Grave)

'Dear Mother in heaven, are you well? I've missed you and I pray for you every day. I feel like you've been with me all along, it's just standing here I feel even closer to you. I miss your smiling face, I miss your delicious cooking, I miss your warm, loving hugs, I miss the stories you used to tell me when I was just a little girl, and the advice you used to give me about the boys who always bullied me back in elementary school. More than anything, I miss your physical presence. I miss feeling that you are there, though knowing that you are is good enough for me. I love you so much, Mom…' Tears formed at the rims of Kanako's eyes and threatened to spill over. Kanako closed her eyes and let the streams flow down her pale cheeks. She fell to her knees and began sobbing.

Mariya watched from a nearby bush. He'd never seen Kanako cry like this, maybe over small matters with some sniffling, but this… this was different. So much sorrow and passion went into the tears. He felt sympathy for her and instead of feeling angered, he let the emotion take over. Matsurika noted Mariya's strange behavior and watched him cautiously as he watched the raven-haired girl. Unexpectedly, Mariya stood up and walked from the bushes. He approached Kanako and kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kanako looked up in surprise. "Wh-what…?"

Mariya stared down at the grave, avoiding Kanako's gaze. "Shut up, stupid, just… don't let me interrupt you," he spoke, offering a great amount of pity in his voice. He, for some reason, hated seeing Kanako like this.

"M-Mariya…" Kanako sniffled, in awe. 'Why did you come?' she thought, not daring to ask out loud, in fear Mariya would snap.

Mariya felt the heat rise to his face and he looked in another direction hastily. "Are you just gonna sit there and gawk? Don't get the wrong idea…" he muttered, trailing off.

"S-sorry!" she said submissively, looking away. "B-but… thank you. It means a lot that you came."

Mariya snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, I just happened to be in the area…" he lied feebly.

Kanako nodded, though she didn't believe a word of it. She was beginning to think he wasn't as bad as she once thought.

(Time lapse: Back at the dorms)

Kanako was in the shower, leaving Matsurika and Mariya alone in the room. Mariya was at his desk, flipping through his textbook, trying to study.

"Mariya?" Mariya looked up at Matsurika with an annoyed expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you've seemed to have developed feelings for the girl."

Mariya grunted and tossed the textbook at her, but Matsurika dodged it and it hit the wall. "Don't be a fool, Matsurika. I was merely feeling unusually kind when I leaked that tiniest bit of compassion towards her."

"I see. That explains the blush and the look in your eye," Matsurika stated with a hint of humor in her usually emotionless tone.

Mariya became flustered, "Shut your mouth, bitch."

"Admit it and I will."

"No!"

"Then prove it to me by a bet."

Maria perked up at that, "What kind of bet?"

"Confess your "undying love" to her, then break her heart with ease. That is, the feelings would have to be mutual."

Mariya raised an eyebrow, "No, That's ridiculous."

Matsurika grinned darkly, "Bet you couldn't do it."

Mariya gritted his teeth. He hated being told what he could and couldn't do. "Fine! I'll do it, and prove you _wrong_."

Matsurika grinned, "If you lose, you double my raise for a month."

"And if I win?"

"You just get the satisfaction of winning, which I'm sure has far more value to you than money. Besides, you have enough income as it is."

Mariya shrugged, "Works for me. I _won't_ lose"

Kanako entered the room from the bathroom door and collapsed on her bed, her raven hair still damp. Mariya looked over at her then turned to Matsurika, grinning devilishly, "You're dismissed until morning at breakfast." Matsurika nodded and left without a word.

"How was your shower Kanako-chan?" Maria spoke sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh, it was good," the realization of what Mariya had just said slowly sunk in. "Wait… no ones here, you don't have to put on that act Mariya," she yawned tiredly.

Mariya couldn't help but admire how cute Kanako actually looked at the moment, but quickly pushed the thoughts away. He walked over to Kanako's bed and sat down. "Who said anything about acting, dearest Kanako?"

Kanako's face turned a light shade of pink. "Wh-what're you talking about, Mariya?" Kanako noticed how strange Mariya had been acting today. He'd been kind… too kind.

Mariya ignored her question. "Kanako, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" he purred in his normal, masculine, husky voice.

Kanako blushed furiously, "A-are you drunk or something?"

"Hah… of course not. My wine supply has been significantly reduced over the course of a few months. I barely have enough to get a buzz."

"Th-then… what's with you?" She sputtered out.

Mariya gripped Kanako's chin, surprisingly, no hives appeared on Kanako's skin. "Nothing. After much consideration, I just decided to act on my emotions instead of blocking them out with anger." He kissed her cheek gently. Kanako's face turned beet red, she backed away against the wall.

"What's wrong, Kanako-chan?" Mariya spoke cutely.

Kanako's nose began to leak blood due to Mariya's feminine act.

"Something tells me you want me in more ways than one," Mariya purred seductively, wiping the blood off Kanako's face with a tissue then discarding it carelessly aside. He leaned in closer to her lips.

Kanako snapped out of her daze, "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, HOLD THE PHONE!" she shoved Mariya off the bed reflexively.

"Ow! What the hell so—Kanako?" Mariya growled.

"What're you planning? I don't trust you! Don't think you can just toy with my emotions like that! This is yet another reason I despise men!" Kanako yelled angrily. She had never lashed out like this towards Mariya, she didn't dare because she knew Mariya wouldn't hesitate to retaliate.

Mariya looked at Kanako, dumbfounded. He had not expected her rejection, at least not like this. 'This is gonna be harder than I once thought…'

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar errors, haha I'll try to get em fixed, I'm still getting used to this website. Review please~ c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kanako walked out of the bathroom, now dressed in her uniform. Mariya stood there, waiting, in annoyance. "It's about damn time." He budged through her and closed the door behind him. Kanako sighed and trudged over to her backpack, picking it up. 'Mariya's gone to normal it seems… that's good.' She felt relief cloud over her as she pulled her bag over her shoulders.

A knock sounded at the door, Kanako approached the door, but hesitated before answering it. 'It couldn't be Matsurika, she would just barge in… hopefully it's not God! Am I in trouble?' Kanako held her breath as she opened the door, then quickly realeased it to see Ryuken-Sama standing there.

"Ry-Ryuken-Sama!" Kanako blushed. She had been crushing on her former roommate since day one. She was the only girl at Ame no Kisaki, that she knew of, that was taller than Kanako herself!

"Hello Kanako, I came here to… well…" Ryuken-Sama blushed, and looked at the ground nervously.

Kanako was surprised to see Ryuken in her current state. "What'd you come for…?" Kanako chided, feeling heat rise to her face as well.

"I wanted to uhm… ask you…" Ryuken-Sama continued to hesitate.

"Ask me…?" Kanako coaxed, her voice filled with hope.

"I… wanted to see if you wanted to maybe go out sometime," Ryuken-Sama rushed out the last part.

Kanako beamed, "I-I'd love to!"

Ryuken grinned widely, "R-really? I didn't think you'd say y—"

Mariya suddenly appeared between the two, looking quite pissed. "Ryuken-Sama," he interrupted in his sweet-sounding feminine voice.

"O-oh, Mariya-san. I didn't know you were here…" Ryuken trailed off, nervously.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I don't suppose you have other objectives at hand? I have to speak to Kanako-Chan about a rather urgent matter, if that's alright with you."

"O-oh, yes of course," Ryuken-Sama nodded, and hastily walked off down the hallway.

Once Ryuken-Sama was out of sight, Kanako spoke up. "What was that for?" She asked angrily, "I was just asked out by my dream woman and you just interrupted."

"Kanako-Chan," Mariya sang sweetly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back in the dorm room. He closed the door behind him. "You know…" he growled, "inappropriate conduct among female students is unacceptable here at Ame no Kisaki."

Kanako stared at Mariya in disbelief, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"I would, and can get you expelled for it," he grinned mischieviously.

"B-but…" Kanako stuttered weakly, "… I have stuff on you too you cross-dressing sadist!"

Mariya laughed, "You truly think they'd believe you over me? You could just be trying to start shit because I narked on your "relations" with another female student."

"AGH! Why are you still insisting on keeping me with you then, Mariya? If they won't believe me, then what's the harm in letting me go do my own things and get my _own_ dorm room? Why are you making me miserable?" Kanako shrieked.

"That's a good question…" Mariya started, thoughtfully. He responded after a moment, "I guess you've grown on me. Quite frankly, I don't want to see you with another woman, or another man at that."

Kanako was wide-eyed with disbelief, "Y-you're… jealous?"

Mariya looked away doggedly, suddenly feeling embarrassed that that's what it was. He hesitated again before speaking, "Of sorts, you could say that." Mariya truly was jealous and he was mad at himself for it. It wasn't just the bet, but it was his emotions that made him interject in their conversation.

Kanako sighed, "That won't stop me from dating Ryuken-Sama. I like her a lot, threaten me all you want but…" Kanako trailed off in defeat.

Mariya's face contorted in a scowl, "You _dare_ disobey me?"

Kanako's eyes widened, her anger was suddenly replaced with fear. "Uh…" she muttered dumbly.

Mariya backed Kanako against the wall and placed his hands on each side of her, "Let's see how far that gets you, _Kanako-Chan,_" he grinned darkly.

Kanako gasped in fear as she felt his hand slide up her thigh. Matsurika walked in, suddenly, uninvited. She took note of the scenario in front of her, "… am I interrupting something?"

Mariya let out a short, one-syllable, amused laugh, "No. Even if you were, we both know I'd request you that you take pictures and watch to your hearts content." He removed his hand from Kanako's thigh, "We'd better head to class. Wouldn't wanna be late, now would we Kanako?" he smirked.

"N-no…" she sputtered out, suddenly regretting ever stepping foot in Ame no Kisaki.

(Time lapse: After school)

Kanako managed to sneak away from Mariya after class. She was now in the woods, hiding behind a tree, waiting for Ryuken-Sama to pass by so they could go on their date.

Sachi-Chan unexpectedly poked her head around the tree, "Kanako-Chan!" she beamed, excited to see her friend.

Kanako jumped, "AH! I'M SORRY MARIYA, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Kill you? Mariya?" Sachi repeated, confused. "I would never hurt you Kanako-Chan!" she tackled her friend in an embrace, causing Kanako to fall backwards.

"O-oh. Sachi... it's just you," she returned the hug, sighing in relief.

"Who'd you think I was? And why are you hiding behind a tree?" Sachi asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Erm... it's hard to explain," Kanako said.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you wanna come to my dorm and play board games with me? I get lonely after school..." she pouted, her bottom lip puckering out cutely.

Kanako's nose trickled blood a little. 'Daaawh...'

"Kanako-Chan, you're bleeding! Are you okay? I'll call a doctor, don't worry!" Sachi stood up hastily.

"N-no. That's okay, I'm fine Sachi. It's just a little nosebleed," Kanako blushed, embarrassed that the cause was dirty thoughts.

"Alright..." Sachi said, somewhat unconvinced. She paused to think for a moment, then grinned happily. "I know! We should go back to my dorm so I can help you clean up!" she exclaimed excitedly, determined to get Kanako to play with her.

"S-sachi, I'm sorry, I have er... plans tonight," Kanako said, reluctantly.

"O-oh..." Sachi frowned, "Did you find new friends to play with?"

"N-no its nothing like that..." Kanako sighed, "Sachi can you keep a secret? And promise not to hate me if I tell you this."

Sachi kneeled down next to Kanako, "I promise! I'd never hate you, Kanako," she smiled reassuringly.

"Alright... well... I like g-..." Kanako stopped, having a hard time coming out to Sachi. Her face flushed red.

"What do you like Kanako?" Sachi asked, her voice filled with upbeat curiosity.

Kanako took a deep breath, then quickly rushed out the words, "I like girls."

Sachi looked thoughtful for a moment, not saying anything. The hesitation for a response was killing Kanako. Sachi finally spoke after a few seconds, "Well I don't mind that. I know some people that are like that too," Sachi smiled warmly, "In fact, one of our friends is like that."

"R-really?" Kanako sputtered out, shocked, "Who?"

"Yuzuru-Chan!" Sachi grinned widely.

Kanako's mouth gaped. 'Yuzuru? She likes women...?'

"Don't tell her I told you though, she wants to keep it a secret. So, shh!" Sachi-Chan winked and put a finger to her lips.

Kanako, still stunned, nodded.

"But either way, what's you liking women have to do with your plans tonight?" Sachi questioned.

"Oh... well a girl here asked me out on a date," Kanako said meekly.

Sachi frowned a little with disappointment, but quickly covered it up with a grin, "Really? Who?"

Kanako noticed the brief frown. 'Was that... disappointment in her eyes?' Kanako thought, unsure, but quickly pushed the thoughts away. "Ryuken-Sama," Kanako answered shyly.

"O-oh... that's great!" Sachi put on a unconvincing smile. "Well, have fun! You don't wanna keep her waiting!" Sachi stood up and brushed off her skirt, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kanako." Sachi darted off to the dorms before Kanako could say anything.

"What was that about?" Kanako asked to no one in particular. She stood up and brushed herself off as well.

Ryuken-Sama appeared around the corner a few moments later. Kanako smiled happily, "Ryuken-Sama!" she called.

Ryuken turned to look at Kanako, "Kanako-Chan," she smiled warmly. Kanako approached Ryuken. "So... are you free? I wanted to do something with you, like you suggested this morning," Kanako blushed a little from nervousness.

"Of course! Do you like Chinese food?" Ryuken-sama asked, hopefully.

Kanako smiled and nodded, "Love it."

"Great! I know an amazing Chinese restaurant we could go to."

"Let's do it!" Kanako said excitedly. 'Maybe Ame no Kisaki isn't that bad after all," she mused.

* * *

**Okay, It's updated. This is the completed chapter three. Posting four, or atleast part of four in a little bit! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kanako had a blast going out to dinner with Ryuken. They talked about their childhoods, their family members, their interests, and their goals in life. Kanako was sad when their night out came to an end, but a goodnight kiss on the cheek from Ryuken made up for it.

When Kanako arrived at the dorms, she started worrying about what she'd tell Mariya. She walked to their room and hesitated outside the door. 'What do I say? Agh… hopefully he's sleeping…' she gulped before opening the door.

The lights were off.

She sighed in relief and walked in, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and Mariya was there alone, sitting on his bed, drinking a glass of wine. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of black boxers. "Kanako, what a surprise. I searched for you for quite sometime until I finally gave up and went out to replenish my alcohol supply. What were you doing that delayed your arrival? It's…" Mariya glanced down at his wristwatch, "Ten-thirty."

Kanako stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well?" Mariya stood up.

"Erm… I went out. Where are your… uh… clothes?" Kanako's eyes scanned his body. He had a very well sculpted, toned torso, in which included the beginning formation of a six-pack. It was quite impressive to her, regardless of her sexuality. She mentally slapped herself for complimenting him in her thoughts.

Mariya noticed her staring and smirked, "I didn't feel like wearing them. And what do you mean "out"?"

"I just went for a walk, it isn't any of your business anyway," she snapped, walking over to her bed and plopping down. She sat her bag next to her bed and removed her shoes.

"That's funny…" he pulled out a black device from the desk drawer, "My tracking device says different. I placed a chip in Ryuken's bag as well. Take a look at the location of you both about, oh, thirty minutes ago?" He showed the screen to Kanako, revealing a little pig icon with another icon in the shape of a cow on the screen. They were inside the Chinese restaurant that was located in the city.

Kanako's eyes widened, "Th-that means nothing. That's a pig and a cow."

"You dipshit, it's you! I mean it clearly resembles you both, and they represent you as well. This is evidence that you weren't on a walk, you went on a date with Ryuken, even though I clearly told you not to."

Kanako didn't reply, she was too busy contemplating whether to be angrier at the fact that he was being possessive, or the fact that he just said she looked like a sow.

Mariya gripped Kanako's chin forcefully, "Why do you insist on dating that bitch?"

Mariya scowled, "She's not a bitch! And I want to date her because I like her. What's so wrong with that?"

Mariya's face contorted with frustration, "Why her? I'm so much more attractive than her, and smarter. She's a ditz! What could she possibly have more to offer than I do?"

"Are you saying you want me to date you instead?" Kanako asked, perplexed.

Mariya used the other hand that was not gripping Kanako's chin to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Kanako."

"Y-yes…?"

"Do you want me to make it more obvious than it already is? I mean I knew you were a ditz, but do you _seriously_ need me to spell it out? You knew I was jealous and possessive, hell I even _complimented _you. I don't believe I have ever done so and meant it until now. Tell me, do you honestly need more clarification?" asked a very frustrated Mariya.

Kanako thought about this for a moment, she knew, but… she wanted to hear him say it, "Y-yes?"

Mariya sighed, "I. Like. You. Stupid."

Kanako felt a strange flutter in her stomach that made her uneasy, "Uhm…" she started stupidly.

Mariya pushed her back against the bed and pinned her down.

Kanako began to stutter nervously, "M-Mariya, what're you—"

Mariya crushed his lips against hers. Kanakos heart began to race rapidly and without thinking, she kissed him back. Kanako then instinctively wrapped her arms around Mariya's neck. Mariya glided his tongue along Kanako's bottom lip as a signal to Kanako for her to part her lips further; she complied. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Kanako lost, leaving Mariya to freely explore the inside of Kanako's mouth. Their kiss was long and passionate, but ended shortly after when Mariya attempted to slide his hand in Kanako's shirt.

Kanako pulled back in surprise, breathing heavily.

"Whaaat…?" Mariya pouted.

"I'm not… I'm not ready to go that far," Kanako replied, embarrassed. She took a moment to let this all sink in. 'I just… I just made out with Mariya? Mariya stole my first kiss? What have I done? Ryuken was supposed to do that!' Kanako slid out from under Mariya.

Mariya frowned, "What're you doing?"

"I can't… I can't do this," Kanako spoke.

"C'mooon," he purred. "You might as well finish what you've started."

Kanako sighed, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Kanako slid under the covers.

Mariya sighed in frustration.

Once Kanako closed her eyes, he took that as a signal to return to his own bed. 'Fuck,' he thought as he lay down. He ran his hand through his long, golden-yellow hair. 'This is gonna be a long night.'


End file.
